


Satan's Farm

by PotatoCries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Ushijima's Ass, abs, farms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoCries/pseuds/PotatoCries
Summary: "Sawamura, I need your advice.""Ushijima? Since when do you come to me for advice?""How do you ask a guy out?""Wha-""Maybe I should tie him up put him in a room that has 'Date me' written on the walls.""Wai-""Or maybe I could just invite him to our farm for the weekend.""Ushi-""Thanks for the advice, Sawamura. You know what, maybe you should have come to Shiratorizawa. Have a pleasant evening."The line went dead."I just hope he doesn't kidnap Oikawa. Again."





	Satan's Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this story! Also, if you'd like, feel free to request any Haikyuu ships!

"Goshiki-kun, Ushijima has a nice ass, doesn't he?"

For the last hour, Goshiki and Tendou were sitting and watching the others play. Tendou did it because he was bored, and Goshiki did it because...well his senpai. And this was the perfect opputunity to stare at Ushijima's ass. At least for Tendou.

"TeNdou-senPAi? What are you talking about?!"

"Ah come on, Shiki-shiki, we all know it. It's a shame he's goin' to waste it on that Skinny-kawa."

Ah, Tendou was definetely lusting after him. Well, at first. Then, it turned into something bigger. And unlike that Mr. Brownielocks, he DID come to Shiratorizawa! So, why wasn't he the one getting kidnapped?

" _I have great ass too. Duck him_!" he thought.

 

 

Suga was sitting on Daichi's lap, and they were making out. Like every afternoon. Teenagers and their hormones. And, just when Daichi was about to take the things to next level, his phone rang.

"Who is it?" asked Suga.

"Oh it's just Ushijima. Wait,how does he have my number? Why do I have HIS number?"

Then he answered the call.

"Sawamura, I need your advice."  
"Ushijima? Since when do you come to me for advice?"  
"How do you ask a guy out?"  
"Wha-"  
"Maybe I should tie him up put him in a room that has 'Date me' written on the walls."  
"Wai-"  
"Or maybe I could just invite him to our farm for the weekend."  
"Ushi-"  
"Thanks for the advice, Sawamura. You know what, maybe you should have come to Shiratorizawa. Have a pleasant evening."  
The line went dead.  
"I just hope he doesn't kidnap Oikawa. Again."

"Dai, you really need to change your ringtone."

And they went back to bussiness. Just like that.

 

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Iwa-chan! I can't believe you're finally taking me out on a date!"

"Shut up, we're here to meet a friend."

"And who could that 'friend' be?"

"Greetings."

"Ushijima?!!"

"Hello Oikawa."

"Why the fuck is he here?"

"Watch your profanity, Shitty-kawa. He's here because we are going to talk."

They walked and sat in a small cafe.

"So what's up?"

"If you actually mean it, the ceiling right now. But if you meant it as 'What is the problem?' then I like Tendou."

"Tendou, as in the weirdo with red hair and amazing guessing talents? Because if it is, you have terrible taste." said Oikawa.

"It was obvious from the moment he started to chase after you, Oikawa."

"Iwa-chan! But still, the guy's like the son of Satan!"

"I think he's cute." said Ushijima.

"..."

When they parted in the evening, Ushijima was satisfied and Oikawa was terrified.

 

Tendou's phone buzzed.

 **Ushiwaka-kun** : Hello, Tendou. Would you like to visit our farm this weekend? It'll be very fun.

Tendou grabbed his phone and started typing furiously.

 

"Who're you texting, Suga?"

"Tendou. He says that Ushijima invited him to his farm."

"And why is he telling you this?"

"Because we're friends, Dai."

 

**THE DAY**

Tendou Effing Satori was nervous. So fucking nervous. He wondered if Ushijima would wear overalls. He might or might not have an overall kink. Maybe. And finally the doorbell rang.

"Hello, Ushiji-Holy pineapples."

Tendou was looking...as normal as it was possible for his standarts while Ushijiima was looking hot. _Hot_ hot.

So they walked. And then took a bus.

"How far is it anyway?"

"Not much, just a few miles."

_A few hours later..._

" _I think watching Spongebob had side affects_." thought Tendou.

After that, it was just formal stuff. He met Ushijima's grandfather. Ushijima told him facts about gardening and animals. He stared at his abs. Then his face.

"Hey Tendou."

"Hmmmm?"

"I'm a garden, you're my rain, my sun. Let's grow a fruit, called our love. "

"What the fuck?"

"I'm flirting with you, Satori."

"Uhhhh..."

Tendou knew it. He was going to die. He actually wanted to die by behing strangled by Ushijima's thighs, but hallucinations worked too.

"Tendou, date me."

Oh, it was real.

"Yes."

Then, Ushijima fucking Wakatoshi kissed him. Like; stick my tounge down your throat kissed him. And it was so awkward. But that was just how Ushijima was.

"So, if we're dating, can I lick your abs?"


End file.
